X Men: Evolution  Special Edition
by whitefire33
Summary: what can you do to a show such as x men: evolution, you sure can't change it, so all I could think of doing is continuing the show that I have had a long obsession over.  this story will b like the show xcept my OCs join the gang! plz read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

okay it's weird, lately i've had a weird obsession over superheroes, so i thought i would look back at an old favorite show of mine, x men: evolution! :D so i got to thinking and came up with these new characters, so i hope you like them and also just saying, i will be following the show. like going in chronological order, unless i don't think the episode is necessary which is hard to find in this series...so yea hope you find them worth learning about. o and one more thing, the next chapter i will only be introducing Olivia, Annie will maybe come in chapter three (it'll show as chapter 4 but i mean like legit chapters wise).

ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**X Men Story:**

**Original Characters (basically):**

**Name:** Olivia DuBois

**Age:** Seventeen

**Description:** brown skin, curly dark brown hair, brown eyes

**Powers:** static electricity, magnetic levitation, when powers get to high levels, she is stronger and can move faster, and can change into a electric form allowing her to go inside telephone wires, power lines, TVs etc. (combination of static and electro)

**Likes:** sports, swimming, dogs (has a Great Dane named Champ), music, Logan :)

**Dislikes:** gangs, bullies, Quicksilver (later)

**Biography:** Olivia is a small town girl from Ohio, with three older brothers, a 29 year old brother Kobi (basketball player) who has twin 7 year old boys named DJ and Chris with his wife Michelle, a 27 year old brother named Markus (football player) who has a four year old named Sophie with his wife Nina, and a 25 year old named Jared (soccer player) who has a year and a half old girl named Deijana with his wife Mari. Because she grew up in a house filled with all boys, she became a bit of a tomboy. Her father is a widower. Olivia's real mother, Laurie died when Olivia was three of cancer. After four years, her father got remarried to a woman named Natasha who died two years ago in a car crash and died after being in the hospital for two days. And after that, Olivia has taken the longest to recover from it because Olivia and Natasha were really close and Olivia even considered her to be her mother. And with Natasha around, she taught Olivia how to more of a girl instead of acting like a tomboy.

**Name:** Annie LaRue

**Age:** Sixteen

**Description:** French, can almost speak fluent English, short black hair, pale skin, hazel eyes

**Powers:** ability to take on the abilities of certain animals and their characteristics, like growing wings or tails and can increase that power if needed to (somewhat like Vixen except she doesn't need a necklace like she does)

**Likes:** fashion, cats (has a kitten named Liana), art, designing, helping others, Kurt :)

**Dislikes:** loves all animals EXCEPT dogs, guns, bullies, and blood

**Biography:** Annie is a regular schoolgirl from Paris, France. She lives in a high-class society and her parents are Claire and Mason LaRue but they are divorced and Annie lives with her mother. Although Annie's parents are rich and give her everything, she doesn't like to be rich because she gets teased at school for it. Also she gets picked on at school because she is in all honors classes and doesn't talk much. To act more like a regular kid, she decides to get herself a job at a little café in town as a waitress. But when she's not working, in her spare time she likes to stay after school and find a quiet spot in the art room and design new clothes or just paint. Her room is full of art and paintings. Her mother is a designer and helps her with her designs, that's why they're so close. But her father and her don't always see eye to eye. The reason why Claire and Mason got divorced was because Mason cheated on Claire with another woman named Nicole (mistress) and after that Annie never forgave him. And now every so often Annie has to switch from house to house and she always sees Nicole there because Nicole and Mason are now married.


	2. Chapter 2

okay here's the next chapter i promised everyone! so like i said last chapter, this story will only focus around Olivia and how she discovers her powers. so i hope you enjoy and if there are any errors please inform me about them because i literally wrote this at 1:30 in the morning and i briefly checked it over looking for any red lines and some green on microsoft word, so tell me if anything doesn't make sense.

ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, YOU KNOW YOU WANA...! :D

**X Men: Evolution**

**Chapter One:** Shocking Truth (Olivia)

So in a small section of Findlay, Ohio, in a small house lived a family named the DuBois. In that house was the father, Robert, in the study looking over some new contracts for his company. His seventeen-year-old daughter, Olivia DuBois, was upstairs in the bathroom drying her hair after a nice shower coming home from an exhausting day at school and then having an intense swim practice. She put down the blow dryer in the holder and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned when she saw that her curly brown hair was all over the place. She went through the drawer and grabbed a brush in attempt to tame her hair. Her hair always seemed to be sticking out, but some reason, it seemed more out of control than usual, not even wearing one of her hats worked.

Once out of the bathroom, she went across the hall to her room and sat at her desk to get started on her homework. She started to scramble through her backpack for her notebook that had a list of her math notes she had to study for tomorrow's test. When she couldn't find it in her bag, she literally turned her whole room upside down in search of them. They weren't anywhere to be found. She then realized that she left them in her locker at school. She sighed in annoyance as she made her way towards the door and down the stairs to her father.

"Hey Dad," Olivia called as she made her way to his office.

"What's wrong Olivia?" Her father asked as he was now just looking up from his papers that were scattered across his desk.

"I accidentally left my math notes in my locker at school. Can you drive me to school so I can get them, please? I have a huge test tomorrow on those notes."

"I'm sorry sweetie," her father sighed, "I have a lot of work to do tonight, you're going to have to take your bike."

"Okay," Olivia said walking away. "I'll be back in twenty minutes or so."

"Be home before I lay dinner on the table." Her father called back to her as she got her cell phone from the table and then headed for the garage to grab her bike and helmet. She opened up the garage door, un-hooked her bike, closed the garage door behind her, put her helmet on and got on her bike to her school.

Thankfully for her, her school wasn't that far from her house, it only took her about nine minutes to get to the school grounds. She found a bike rack and took her chain and hooked it on. She put her helmet in the compartment on the back of her bike. She went up to the doors and tried them all to find out they were all locked. Now she was frustrated, this test counted for a lot of her grade. She slammed he fist against one of the doors and then she heard a click. She looked down at the handle, reached for it, and it was open.

"Okay, that's weird." Olivia thought out loud. She decided to ignore it for now since it was getting dark and she really had to study for that test tomorrow. She opened the door and walked in slowly, she never was in school before after hours, it was a bit creepy. In the faded light, she found the stairs to the second floor and then went to where her locker was. She went up to the small and dented locker and was about to put in her code into her locker until the wheel spun on its own and then flung wide open with a bang. Olivia yelped and stepped away from the lockers.

"Okay, this just went from weird to scary." Olivia said. She looked in her locker and saw nothing. Now she was annoyed, she came all this way to find her notebook and it's not there.

"Where is that darn thing?" Olivia thought out loud. _Wait_, she thought to herself. _It's probably in math; I probably left it in my desk. Yea, that's gotta be it._

She slammed her locker shut and now wanting to get out of here picked up her pace from a casual walk to a quick walk. She went up yet another flight of stairs up to the math hall and found her math teacher's room. She tried the doorknob, first it was locked, the second time she shook the knob, she felt her hand tingle a bit and then the door opened. She looked at her hand. Nothing looked to be out of the ordinary.

"Okay, and I thought today couldn't get any weirder. What the heck is going on with me? Did I just become the world's best lock picker?" she entered the room and was about to flip the light switch when the lights flashed on before she could touch it. She gasped.

"Oh wait, it was probably just the motion detectors." she tried to say convinced, but then she remembered the motion detectors only work until you're in the center of the room. She was still next to the door.

"Yea, still getting weirder and weirder..." she said trailing off; she scanned the room until she saw her lavender spiral notebook on her desk. She walked quickly up the center aisle until she got to her desk and went to reach for her notebook. Before she was a foot away from her notebook, her notebook slid towards her and into her outreached hand. Realizing what just happened she tried to let go of the book but found it not letting go of her. She tried flipping it off of her, but it was still resisting and remained there in her hand.

"This is insane! What the heck is happening to me?" then she heard some shaking, she looked over to her teacher's desk to see that the paperclips, staplers, tacks, and pens were moving, towards her. She barely had enough time to duck before they all started to fly towards her. All the desks and the teacher's big desk started to move towards her as well. She yelped and jumped over the desks. The lights started to flicker and the drawers and the cabinets in the room started to open and close out of control. She headed for the door before anything else could go wrong, and once she got to the door, it flung open and came all the way off its hinges right after she left the doorframe. She yelped when the door almost fell on her. She then scurried to find the stairs. With each ceiling light she would run under, it would flicker on and with every locker or door, they would swing open and all Olivia could hear was the clanking and the electricity ringing in Olivia's ears.

_Wait, am I hearing electricity?_ She then looked around her and saw streams of electricity along side her coming from the lights and also, off of her body. She halted right before the stairs and just stared at herself. She was radiating electricity and whenever the electricity from the lights would hit her, it didn't hurt. She was absorbing it.

"Wh-Wh-what is happening t-to me?" Olivia cried out in confusion to no one in particular. Now getting even more freaked out, if that was possible in her state, she screamed as she found the stairs, sprinted down them and then falling down them as she was almost at the bottom. She looked at the stairs and saw the metal handlebars were now shaking, wanting to break free from the walls. Olivia got up as quickly as she could, found the other flight of stairs, ran down them, made sure not to fall, and having the doors black right open for her.

Outside, it was raining, thundering and lightning. She looked back at the school to see that the lights were still flickering on and off and Olivia could even hear the doors and the lockers still slamming and opening. She ran to the bike rack, it stated to shake along with the bike chain and her bike. She didn't know what to do. Feeling angry, all she could think to do was...

"STOP!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs and then everything stopped. The lights turned off, the doors and lockers stopped slamming, and everything seemed to have settled down. Still incredibly freaked out, she grabbed the chain that automatically unlocked itself, put the notebook she got back and the chains in the back compartments and got on her bike and she peddled as fast as she could off the school grounds, no matter how much it hurt her legs or her lungs. while on her bike for about a minute, she almost sighed in relief when nothing strange happened...unfortunately, she was sadly mistaken.

While on her way home, the same thing happened like at her school, the street lamps would flicker when she passed, if she had to pass traffic lights, they would start to malfunction. And the lights of nearby homes would start to flicker as well; even car alarms went started to blare when she passed by. She was getting scared as well, a few telephone wires were snapping off and started to spark. also the thunder and lightning seemed to be following her in some way, the lightning was starting to strike the ground only a couple of feet away from Olivia.

Finally arriving in her driveway, the garage opened up and the alarms started to go off as well. She was getting a huge headache since it was really loud. Her dad then rushed into the garage to find her on the ground in the fetal position holding her hands to her head in pain.

"Olivia! Olivia, honey, what's wrong?" he yelled over the alarms while running to her and then kneeling to her level. He tried touching her shoulder but got shocked.

"Daddy, what's wrong with me?" she yelled as tears started to form in her eyes and slide down her cheeks. She sat up and leaned into her father's chest, at first he got some pain from the shocks but then they stopped and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out! But you have to calm down!" he tried saying to her over the alarms. Soon after he said that, Olivia's sobs started to subside and she lifted herself off her dad. She looked at him and he smiled and wiped the tears off her face. She hugged his neck and he hugged her back. After a slight moment, the alarms and the lights shut down. The lights came back on, they both looked up for a moment and everything seemed to be okay now. Olivia's dad helped Olivia off the concrete floor.

"You see, everything's okay now." Olivia's father said in a comforting voice.

"Dad, what have I become?" she said looking down at her hands in sadness and confusion. Her father clamped his big strong hands over hers and said

"You are still the same you Olivia."

"Dad, that wasn't just a coincidence, I did this! I made the alarms go off, I don't know how I did it but I did. The same happened at school and on my way home! I'm a monster!" Olivia was getting upset again and started to tremble a bit. Her dad was silent for a moment.

"Come here." he said wrapping his arms around her and rubbed her back. "You are still my daughter, you are still Olivia DuBois, you're just, going through some tough times now, I mean you're still growing and-"

"Dad, I don't think this is some stupid teenager thing, when people my age are still growing, thy usually don't have electricity running through their veins or coming out of them." she mumbled into his chest.

"Well," Olivia's father started as he put Olivia at arms length, "that just makes you unique. You've always been a special girl. You'll just have to learn how to, adapt, to this new change."

"Adapt? Dad, I can barely control it!" Olivia said breaking out of his hold and throwing her arms to each of her sides. When she did that, her bike that was leaning against the side of the garage started to creek its way over to her and on the other side of her a metal baseball bat fell off the shelf and rolled to her feet.

"You see? How am I supposed to keep _this_ 'under wraps' if it seeps through my control like that?" she said annoyed.

"Well for starters," her father said reaching out for her arms and then placing them gently at her sides, "you can start by keeping your emotions under control. As long as you're calm, I think you'll be okay." he said.

"You _think_?"

"Well I'm just as clueless as you are about your new, unique, ability." he confessed. Olivia sighed. "But," her father continued, " Let's just go inside the house and into the kitchen and have some food shall we? I promise we'll figure this out." be said reassuring her. She sighed and crossed her arms and turned to the side to avoid eye contact. "I made your favorite meal..."

"Steamed broccoli with a side of mashed potatoes?"

"Better, Chinese take out from Chops!"

"That's Kobi's favorite." Her father frowned a bit. Olivia sighed. "Did you remember the fortune cookies?" she said. Her father smiled at her and she did too. "Okay then, I'm starved, I've definitely worked up an appetite."

"That's my girl." he said hugging her around the shoulders. Olivia hugged him around his somewhat large waist as they walked through the door that connected them to the kitchen and sat down to eat.

In Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters, Charles Xavier (the Professor) was checking Cerebro for any new updates. When he was about to retire for the night, Cerebro started to react to a strong but immediate energy. It only lasted for a little bit, but it was able to get the location and Professor Xavier got all the information needed to know what to do next. He put down the headgear fir Cerebro and wheeled himself out of the secret room in search of where the rest of the team was.

Meanwhile with the x men, jean, Cyclops, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler were in the danger room getting through some extra practice insisted by Logan who was with Ororo monitoring from the control room. The elevator opened up and surprised Ororo when she saw it was the Professor.

"What's up Charles?" Logan said to the Professor without even turning around to see whom it was.

"What wrong professor?" Ororo asked looking at Xavier a bit worried.

"This is an important announcement, I need the X men up here, now." Xavier said.

"What's the deal chuck? They're in the middle of extreme training."

"New Mutant." Xavier said sternly. Logan tensed for a second but then pressed a button on the monitor that was for the microphone.

"STOP!" he said roughly over the microphone causing everyone to stop in place and look up at the control room.

"Everyone get up here, now!"

"What's up?" Nightcrawler said in his usual German accent.

"Just get up here you blue boy." Logan said. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged their shoulder and casually walked to the door to get to the control room. Logan not being the patient kind yelled over the speakers

"MOVE IT!" this caused everyone to start sprinting. "That's more like It." he said. After a minute, the whole team was in the control room.

"So now are you going to tell us what was so important to stop our training session?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Although I have absolutely no problem for getting out of it I agree." Shadowcat said. Logan growled at her and she nervously laughed. "Hehe, even though I like, totally loved it!" Logan huffed and Shadowcat sighed in relief.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," Xavier started. "X men, we have a mission. Logan, get the Blackbird prepped for launch. And since this is a dire emergency, Scott, assemble the whole team."

"Yes sir." Scott replied. "What's the mission?" Scott asked.

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant in Findlay, Ohio. I have received some mental impressions suggesting that we are dealing with a struggled individual. And with their capabilities, this new mutant is a danger to herself, and most likely everyone else as well. X men, we have ourselves a new spark."


End file.
